Pickles and Ice Cream
by GRACE5
Summary: post 5.11, D/L


"Flack gave me something for the baby today." Danny said as he kicked his shoes off at the door and hung his coat up before finding his girlfriend in the kitchen.

"Oh yeah?" she asked as she put bread and butter pickles on her strawberry ice cream, causing Danny's face to twist in disgust.

"Open it." Danny said as he placed the bag on the counter.

"Okay." Lindsay said as she took a spoonful of ice cream and pickles into her mouth. She pulled out a dark blue onesie with white lettering on it and a picture of a horse. "I'm hung like my dad." Lindsay said as her eyes widened and she looked at Danny. "That's sick."

"I think it's funny." Danny said with a smirk.

"Of course, you do." She laughed as she took her bowl and headed into the living room to watch T.V.

"Adam was telling me it cost like 150 grand to raise a kid." Danny said as he sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Kids are expensive." Lindsay said as she took another spoonful of her dessert and snuggled closer against him.

"We still have a lot to get." Danny said as he flipped through the channels on the T.V. "What are we gonna do?"

"What do you mean?" Lindsay asked.

"We're together right, but are we still gonna live in separate places, and have two cribs, and shit like that?" Danny asked as he rubbed his hand up and down her arm.

"I don't know, we still have time." Lindsay said looking up at him, putting her ice cream down on the coffee table.

"I don't want that, I want to be there for everything. I know a baby can't be away from his mother for long periods of time until they're older. But I want to get up in the middle on the night and stuff like that. I don't want to leave you to do everything." Danny said as he flicked the T.V. off and looked at her, with a gentle smile.

"Than I guess it's settled." Lindsay said and moved and arranged herself on his lap, the best she could with her protruding belly. She smirked as his hands went to her hips to hold her steady and she attacked his lips with hers.

"Montana." Danny moaned as she sucked on the sensitive spot behind his ear. "What about your ice cream, you were craving it all day."

"I'm craving something else now." She said as she carefully got off his lap and stood, grabbing his hand she tugged him into a standing position and led him into the bedroom.

"And what would that be?" Danny asked as she took his shirt off and attacked his chest.

"What do you think?" she said sarcastically as he removed her clothing and laid her on the bed.

"I think you're a little horny Ms. Monroe." Danny laughed as he gazed at her naked form, paying most of his attention to her belly.

"Just a little." She laughed as she struggled to get herself into a sitting position. "I think you're a little over dressed."

"Do something about it." He said as he bent down and captured her lips as she undid his belt and his jeans and boxers pooled around his ankles. He pulled away from the kiss and stepped out of his pants and removed his socks. "Are you sure it's safe?"

"Yes Danny, you were there when the doctor said so." She laughed as he laid on his side next to her, gently stroking her stomach.

"She also said the baby can hear us." Danny said as he kissed the corner of her mouth causing her to groan.

"But he'll have no idea what is happening." Lindsay said as pushed Danny on his back. "I'm having sex with you whether you like it or not." She said as she sunk down on him, gasping as he filled her.

"Christ Montana." Danny groaned, loving how her being pregnant made him fit more snuggly inside of her.

"Oh God Danny." She moaned as she rode him, her head falling back in ecstasy.

"Fuck." Danny said as he gripped her hips and helped her bounce up and down on him while her hips moved in circles.

"Jesus Dan." She gasped as Danny moved his hand to massage her clit, sending her over the edge, another thing Danny loved, she came a lot harder and quicker.

"Lay on your side." Danny said as she got off of him and rested her head against the pillow. Danny gently kissed her shoulder and he spooned behind her and gently trusted back into her. "You good?"

"Yeah." She moaned as he wrapped and arm around her stomach and continued to gently move in and out.

"I'll love you forever." He whispered huskily against her ear, then placed a gentle kiss, as their orgasms took over. Lindsay winced a little as she cramped. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She said as Danny's hand remained on her stomach, idly drawing shapes. He felt a small flutter under his hand and his eyes went wide and looked at Lindsay.

"Did you feel that?" Danny asked as he pressed his hand tighter, waiting for more.

"Yeah." Lindsay laughed. "I read the baby likes the rocking from the contractions and all the hormones."

"He kicked me." Danny said softly with a warm smiled as he watched his hand on her stomach.

"He was saying 'Hi Daddy, good job'." Lindsay laughed as she rolled on her back and Danny remained on his side.

"Daddy." Danny whispered as he moved his eyes to hers.

"Yeah, you're a daddy, Danny. A good one too." Lindsay said as she reached up and cupped his cheek, as a smile took over his face.

"I love you." He murmured as he kissed her lips, and rested his forehead against hers. "And you're a good mom."

"I love you too, Danny." She smiled and kissed his nose.


End file.
